


Волк и змея

by SuddenMe, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenMe/pseuds/SuddenMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: О внимательности на зельеварении
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_спецквест





	Волк и змея

**Author's Note:**

> Задание - оками.

— Поттер, что ты, мать твою, делаешь? — Драко поймал руку, занесенную над котлом. 

— Добавляю чешую оками, — пожал плечами Гарри. 

— Давай попробуем ещё раз, — очень терпеливо предложил Малфой. 

Его палец пробежал по тексту рецепта и остановился на нужной строчке. 

— После того как зелье станет красным, добавьте чешую окками, — прочёл он. — Посмотри, что у тебя в руках. 

Гарри послушно воззрился на клок белой шерсти у себя на ладони. 

— Ты что шерсть от чешуи не отличаешь?! Глаза выпали?! Или мозги Уизли одолжил?! — крик в самое ухо заставил Гарри вздрогнуть и отшатнуться. 

— Я это из ящика взял. С надписью «оками», — попытался оправдаться Гарри. Его несхожесть ингредиента с описанием в рецепте тоже смутила, но сказать об этом Малфою с самого начала он не решился. В конце концов, может, это опечатка. А выставлять себя идиотом перед парнем, который нравится, не хочет никто. 

— Тогда почему это шерсть? — холодно спросил Драко. 

— Я не знаю. 

— А я знаю, — спокойствие, с которым он это сказал, заставило Гарри поежится. — Потому что ты, идиот, перепутал ящички. 

— Да я тебе клянусь! — на этот раз голос повысил уже Гарри. 

— А если я прав и не дам тебе взорвать зелье, что мне будет? — внезапно спросил Малфой. 

— Это и твоё зелье тоже, — скорее для проформы заметил Гарри. 

— И только это меня останавливает сейчас. Пошли. 

Малфой встал со стула и, взяв учебник, отправился в кладовую. Гарри спокойно шёл следом. Сейчас Драко убедится и, может, почувствует себя виноватым. Это хороший шанс пригласить его на свидание. 

— Внимание, Поттер, фокус-покус, — Драко ехидно улыбнулся и выдвинул ящичек с надписью «окками». В ящичке лежала перламутрово-голубая чешуя. 

Гарри зажмурился, снова посмотрел, содержимое не изменилось. Пришлось поднять взгляд на ликующего Малфоя. 

— Но здесь точно была шерсть… — растерянно произнёс Гарри.

Это явно какая-то подстава. Гарри умел читать. Он не мог так ошибиться. 

— Как вот здесь? — Драко отодвинул Поттера в сторону и выдвинул ящичек на другом стеллаже.  
Гарри заглянул в него. Это был тот самый ящичек, и на нем тоже было написано «оками». 

— Протри очки и посмотри в книгу, — сжалился Малфой. 

Гарри уставился на рецепт. 

— Ну? 

— Что? 

— Поттер, оками с одной «к» — это японский дух, защитник урожая, помогает людям и имеет внешний вид белого волка с красным узором. Обитает в Японии. Окками с двумя «к» — это волшебная змея с птичьей головой и крыльями. Родом из Индии. Ты специально меня выводишь? 

— Нет… — Гарри спешно пытался придумать оправдание своей невнимательности. Кто ж знал-то, что разница в одной букве имеет такое значение. 

— И что бы было, если бы я добавил шерсть? 

— Мне откуда знать, — Драко задумчиво пожал плечами, разглядывая кабинет зельеварения, в котором слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы, переругиваясь, варили зелье лёгкой дороги.

— Прости, я правда… 

— Но сейчас мы это узнаем! — перебил Драко, захлопнув дверь в кладовку. 

Через секунду дверь содрогнулась от грохота. За ним последовал дружный мат. Грохот повторился. А потом снова. 

— Повезло тебе быть в паре со мной, Поттер, — мрачно подытожил Драко, слушая, как за дверью взрываются зелья. 

— Да, — выдавил из себя Гарри. 

В темноте крохотного помещения они вдвоём едва помещались. От такой близости у Гарри кружилась голова. 

— А шерсть этого японского духа, она может помочь отдельно от него? — вдруг спросил Гарри. 

— Тебе, полудурку, уже никакая шерсть не поможет. Одна надежда на меня, — фыркнул Малфой.

— Тогда, может, сходим на свидание? 

— С кем? — спросил Малфой каким-то слишком взволнованным голосом. 

— Мы с тобой, — Гарри уже был готов провалиться на месте. 

Но все же сжал покрепче клочок шерсти, который все ещё держал в руке и взмолился неведомому белому волку, обитавшему в далёкой Японии. 

Малфой некоторое время молчал и, кажется, перестал дышать. 

— Ты хорошо целуешься, Поттер? — вдруг спросил Драко, поворачиваясь. 

— Я… Ну… — Гарри не ожидал такого вопроса. Чего угодно, отказа, оскорблений, но не такого. Но уже через секунду он почувствовал на своих губах дыхание Малфоя. 

— Я не могу идти на свидание с человеком, который плохо целуется, — шёпотом произнёс Малфой и тут же увлек Гарри в долгий поцелуй. 

Целовался Драко умопомрачительно. Во всяком случае, именно это случилось с Гарри в течение тех нескольких секунд пока горячий язык Малфоя исследовал его рот. 

— Нет, — сказал Малфой, прервав поцелуй. — Плохо. Придётся сначала тебя научить. 

Драко отстранился, открыл дверь и обозрел творившийся в кабинете бардак. Переступил через зеленое липкое пятно на полу и обернулся. 

— Первый урок сегодня в полночь в Астрономической Башне, — бросил он, не оглядываясь. — Если опоздаешь, будешь тренироваться на помидорах.


End file.
